


Haven 1: He Said Please

by peja



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-26
Updated: 2004-06-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: Gibbs has a need





	Haven 1: He Said Please

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Spoilers: for the pilot ep

 

Archiving: The Makebelieve site. Others okay provided you include the COMPLETE header here and let me know your taking it

 

Note: this is a dash off. Written to break into the new fandom and to baptise a new list: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/NavyNCISslash/

 

 

He Said Please

By PEJA

 

Ducky pivoted slowly around as his front door burst open.

 

"I wondered if you’d come."

 

Leroy Gibbs hesitated in the doorway, his eyes wide with haunted need.

 

"You heard."

 

In answer, Don waved the other man inside. "Close the door."

 

Gibbs did as he was bid, locking it out of habit, then turned back to the older man. "I had no choice."

 

Nodding, Ducky settled on the sofa and held out a hand to him. "Come."

 

Gibbs scrambled across the room to kneel at the other man’s feet, his head resting heavily on Mallard’s knee. 

 

Ducky smoothed the silken hair, his blue gaze contemplative. "You are trembling."

 

Gibbs nodded. "Its all hitting home."

 

"You took a foolish risk, pet."

 

Another nod. "I wasn’t thinking about me. The president..."

 

"Was surrounded by trained secret service agents."

 

"He would have killed the man I asked to...."

 

"No excuses." Mallard said softly. "You endangered your life. A handgun against an automatic. Standing in full view."

 

Glancing up, Gibbs dared a smile. "You have spies everywhere."

 

He stroked Gibbs’ pale cheek. "This surprises you?"

 

Leaning into the caress, Gibbs’ eyes slid closed as a passionate sigh parted his lips. "Please?"

 

Pursing his lips, Mallard considered a moment, then nodded. 

 

The younger man sprang upwards onto Mallard’s lap. 

 

Mallard wrapped him in the safety of his arms and gently claimed his trembling lips. 

 

A soft groan passed between them as the kiss ended and Gibbs settled his head down on Ducky’s shoulder. 

 

He was home.....safe. 

 

Alive and loved

 

 

end


End file.
